


Double The Rings

by paranormalChemistry



Series: Misadventures Through Wedding Planning [1]
Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety attacks almost, Beta Read, I really wanted to get this out cause I love it, M/M, Mentions of a disney world vacation cause why not, Tiny bit of Angst, fluff mostly, marriage proposals, my babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalChemistry/pseuds/paranormalChemistry
Summary: Jay is contemplating how he can propose to Matt.





	Double The Rings

Jay’s grip tightened on the small velvet box in his front pocket, opening it for a moment before snapping it shut once he felt his anxiety spark a little too high for his liking. So many ‘what ifs’ ran through his mind as he thought about what he was doing. He had originally bought the silver band a few months ago, right before their three year anniversary when they went to Disney World. The plan was to propose to Matt while they were out there, but he ended up chickening out after realising that putting such a life decision onto him was a sure way to ruin their anniversary trip.

  
Now here he was, sitting on the back porch of Misfits Manor to get some fresh air before going back inside to join Matt in bed. Taking a deep breath, he looked towards the night sky as though it would magically give him the courage to say what he had been thinking all these years. Jay’s thoughts were a hectic mess...he didn’t want to keep this a secret from Matt much longer, he has to ask sooner rather than later, he can’t keep this in forever. “Jay?”

  
The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, quickly turning around to see Matt walking towards him with a pipe in one hand a lighter in the other. Jay looked down at his hands which were currently in his hoodie pocket, fidgeting with the box quite a bit until Matt sat down next to him. “What are you doing out here, it’s nearly midnight?” Matt asked him, lifting the pipe towards his lips and lighting the bowl with a large inhale.

  
The Kiwi shrugged, looking back towards the sky with a small sigh. “I was just...thinking about the future.” His reply was met with a chuckle, along with a puff of smoke exiting his mouth.

  
“That’s not good. What kind of future were you thinking about?” Matt asked curiously, pulling the pipe away from lips and looking over at Jay with a curious look going across his face. Jay froze up at the question, grip tightening on the velvet box as though it was the thing keeping him alive.

  
“I was…” He debated on answering with the truth or not. “I was thinking about our future.” Jay replied hesitantly, deciding to go with the truth as he didn’t want to lie to Matt about something that to him was important.

  
Matt looked over at him curiously, setting the pipe and lighter down on the wooden table behind them before turning back to Jay. “What about us?” Matt mumbled out, looking at him with a much more serious look then before. “Do you...were you wanting to break up or-”

  
“What? No, no, I...I don’t want to break up! I don’t...I actually wanted to...I…” He started trailing off near the end, he wasn’t exactly prepared to give his giant speech about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Matt at this point in time…

  
“You always stutter when you’re nervous, so if you don’t want to talk about it right now, I’ll give you some time to put your thoughts together-”

  
“I want to marry you!” Jay blurted out, interrupting Matt mid-sentence. A harsh red blush was going across Jay’s face, his mind quickly becoming a hectic mess of his anxiety as he started blurting out everything he’d been keeping in for months. “I want to marry you. I want to buy a house with you, and get our own cat, and just...be happy together. I want to hold you at night and call you my husband, and I...I want to adopt kids, Matt. I want to be a dad Matt, and I don’t want to do it with anyone else but you.” Jay finished off with a mumble, tears falling down his face as he stared at the ground and took in the silence that seemed to be Matt’s reply.

  
A tense silence filled the air between them, Jay quickly grabbing the velvet box out of his hoodie pocket and handing it over to Matt. “I bought the ring before our three year anniversary...I thought you would say no, so I waited...but I...I don’t want to wait anymore on whether or not you’ll marry me. But when you say no can we please...stay together? I don’t want to let this go yet.” Jay muttered out, loosening his grip on the box as he felt it lift out of his hand, hearing the faint squeak of it opening.

  
Matt admired the silver band, running his fingers over the smooth metal before closing the box and handing it back to Jay. He waited another moment before getting up and going back into the house, leaving Jay to sit alone on the bench. A minute passed, then two...by the third minute, Jay was bursting out into tears, holding his face in his hands as he broke down on the bench.

  
The back door slid open a few minutes after Jay’s breakdown started, Jay quickly wiping his tears off of his face so that whoever came out to comfort him about his denial wouldn’t see him breaking down emotionally. “Listen, whatever you’re going to say, I swear I’m fine.” Jay said flatly to whoever it was, expecting to hear their footsteps retreating and instead watching a similar looking velvet box to the one that was now back in his hoodie pocket.

  
Quickly opening the small box, he noticed a golden band with a small white pearl sitting in the middle of it. Looking over to his right, Jay quickly took note that the person who came outside was Matt, and he had the largest grin on his face that he had only ever seen a few other times in the time that they had been dating.  
“You...you said you wanted to marry me, right?” Matt asked quickly, Jay nodding in reply as he took the ring out of the box. “Well I...bought that for your birthday that was coming up...I was going to propose at dinner, you know, like a stereotypical fuck.” Matt chuckled sitting back down next to Jay, resting his head on Jay’s shoulders and watching intently as Jay simply shook his head in reply.

  
“You...my birthday isn’t until next month Matt.” Jay muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, slipping the golden ring onto his ring finger and starting to cry once again as he grinned at just how beautiful it was.

  
“I know but...I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while, so I thought I would wait for a special occasion.” Matt said smoothly, taking Jay’s hand in his own and admiring the ring that was now sitting perfectly on his finger. “It looks good on you...I think the wedding band will look even better on you though.” He grinned, placing a kiss on Jay’s cheek and quickly taking note of how he felt water against his lips, then noticing that Jay was crying with a large grin on his face.

  
“So we’re getting married then?” Jay answered, looking over at Matt with the happiest grin he could muster. Matt’s only reply was a quick nod and a kiss to his lips.  
“So do I get my ring Jay?” He asked with a small chuckle, quickly receiving a shove to his chest, and Jay’s velvet box being shoved into his hands. Matt looked at him for a second before opening the box again, slipping the ring onto his finger and showing it off to Jay. “So what do you think? I think you could’ve spent a little more money on it personally.”

  
“I’m going to divorce you before we even get married.” Jay replied flatly, giggling slightly as Matt faked a hurt expression, putting his hand over his chest dramatically.  
“But Jay! Think about the children!” Matt said as dramatically as he could, throwing his hands into the air for effect and listening to Jay’s angel like laughter fill his ears at how silly he was being. His laughter quieting down as he looked towards Matt with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Do you...do you actually want to be a dad?” He muttered, looking down at the ground again.

  
Silence filled the void as Matt thought carefully of his reply. “I...I haven’t really thought about it. Maybe after we’re married we can start looking at adoption agencies...start thinking if we actually want to be fathers.” He mumbled, hoping that the reply would suffice the other for now.

  
The reply did seem to suffice, as Jay nodded along before looking back up towards Matt. “I hope you know, after we do get married...I would like to move out of the house. I don’t think I can stay with boys while we’re a married couple, we’ve already bothered them for the last three years anyway.” Jay chuckled, Matt laughing lightly along with him as they stared at each other with looks of pure love washed across their features.

  
A comfortable sort of silence started filling the air again, along with the distant sounds of buzzing bugs and fast moving cars. “Cmon Jay, I think it’s time for bed. We’ll talk plans in the morning, okay?”  
“...Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have any requests, please leave them in the comments down below!! Comments about the work, and kudos are much appreciated! If you want more McTorious content you should check out my work called "Bite Me", as I'm planning to update it more often to have more chapters to it ;)


End file.
